


jueves

by ilovesuffering



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Crush, Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I dont know how to tag, I just want to write a soft yeonbin fanfiction so yeah, Im the worst student so I will upload instead of studying, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Shyness, So don't worry, Strangers to Lovers, Yeonbin, bc I can't do angst i can't handle it, but the song is sad so I changed it a bit, choi soobin is shy as well, choi yeonjun is shy, honestly this is based on a Spanish song, my first work so please be nice, theyre baby, won't be too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovesuffering/pseuds/ilovesuffering
Summary: yeonjun always sees the same guy on his way to uni.or how choi yeonjun tries to approach the cute tall guy he sees every morning without embarrassing himself.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, choi yeonjun/choi soobin
Comments: 82
Kudos: 484





	1. tallguy

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fanfiction so please don't expect great things. also I can't write for shit and my grammar's a mess but I love soft yeonbin and shy!yeonjun and Ive already read every ff here so yep. enjoy!

8.17 am

Yeonjun's waiting again and he hates it. He hates uni and he hates public transportation.

"college years are the best ones" "savour them!" "only good things can happen to you now" "you can skip classes" "it starts later than high school so you can sleep more"

Pure bullshit

Fucking liars. He wants to die. 

He's tired and he wants to go home.

He hates that he lives far from uni and has to take the bus to arrive. It means that, even though classes start at 9 am, he always wakes up incredibly early. 

And it was not like the bus was ever on time. 

So now he's stuck, shivering in the cold waiting for a bus that, in theory, had to arrive 4 minutes ago. He sighs and takes his phone out of his pocket. Yeonjun's not annoyed by being late, which he won't, because his bus always arrives at the final destination way before classes start. He's annoyed that it's cold and he's alone and the streets are empty and it's still dark and his bed is always so warm and cozy and he stayed up late the night before. So he scrolls through social media, reads his friends' posts and checks his unread chats to make time. And maybe it's because it's winter and Christmas is around the corner, but he can't help but smile and feel grateful for the friends he had. He smiles as he reads their messages, Beomgyu and Hueningkai always get to brighten up his day no matter what. 

As he plugs in his headphones, the long awaited bus arrives. He whispers an almost inaudible 'thank god' as he takes it and sits at the end of the bus. The only perk about all of this is that the one he took everyday was mostly empty. Except for a few elders and.

And well. Him.

There's always this tall guy who's always on the same bus as him. Not that he's complaining but it's strange, Yeonjun thinks. Not many people knew about this bus line. 

It's also strange, because he hasn't seen him before. He's sure he hasn't seen the guy on September or October. He's sure, because he would have known.

It's not like he looks at him.

Not at all.

He's just curious because he must go to the same university yet he hasn't seen him around his faculty. 

Yes, that was it.

Curiosity.

Going back to Yeonjun, he is not an early owl. He's always grumpy and you can't talk to him until it's nearly 10 am. Not because he's rude, he always says, he's just too tired to think and even more to articulate words. If he could, he would go around with a poster saying 'sorry I can't talk. i'm not mute, im just too tired to start a conversation'. But that'd be weird.

That's why he feels uncomfortable being in the same bus as tallguy. Because he somehow wants to approach him. He wants to talk to him. 

Well, maybe not talk talk. 

Maybe it's because he can see him from his seat -which by the way was always the same one- and he could see his side profile. It was common for him to watch the other draw in his little notebook. Yeonjun liked watching him focused on the paper, because tallguy had a habit of sticking out his tongue and pressing his lips, making a dimple appear slightly on his cheek. He didn't know anyone with dimples and Yeonjun wonders how it would look when he smiles.

But yeah, he doesn't look at him. Absolutely.

And that doesn't explain why he wants to talk but not talk to the guy. Yeonjun knows that.

He sighs at his owns thoughts. He was just a broke college student who liked perking at good looking people. And that is not a big deal.

He's lying. Maybe it is.

It is because sometimes tallguy stares back. And Yeonjun's too embarrassed he has to pretend he's looking out the window instead. Which always looks overly overacted. Obviously. 

So Yeonjun curses on uni. And public transportation.  
And himself for gay panicking whenever tallguy looks at him.

He's too drowned in his thoughts that he doesn't realize the bus had already arrived. He quickly collects his bag and steps out. 

Fuck. Tallguy was gone. 

Every day Yeonjun tries to guess which was his faculty but always missed the chance. He's not in his class. He looks like he's on some artistic shit, right? Wait. What if he's not and he's on something science related? Maybe drawing is just a hobby? No, that couldn't be. He would know because Yeonjun is studying medicine. No. Fuck. What if he's not on the same year? Could that be possible? But he's so tall. Shit that doesn't matter. He's so stupid. Maybe tallguy is actually younger? 

Nope. It's way too early for these kind of thoughts. He'll just try to be more watchful tomorrow. 

It couldn't be that hard.

Right?


	2. city lights

He feels like today is the day. He has woken up perfectly on time and was able to pick a cuter outfit than usual.

He wants to look good because uni is consuming him. He barely has time for himself and books keep piling up on his desk and he feels like it’s too much for a 20 year-old to handle. So putting a little bit of a sweet cologne he bought a few days ago and grabbing his favourite coat feels refreshing, and helps Yeonjun feel a little bit at ease. Almost like he doesn’t have responsibilities and his life is fully under control.

But it isn’t, so now he’s on his way to the bus stop. He’s feeling nervous. Just a little.

His choice of outfit isn’t because of tallguy, obviously. He keeps reminding himself that. He doesn’t care what a stranger might think about his appearance. He has better things to worry about and he’s better than that.

He arrives as the bus does and steps in. He didn’t even have to wait? Today is definitely the day.

Until it isn’t.

Yeonjun occupies his usual spot and looks around the bus only to find out that tallguy is nowhere to be found. Yeonjun tries to convince himself that it’s fine, but fails miserably. He can’t help but unconsciously catch his breath and make his tongue click and maybe he is a little bit disappointed. He didn’t dress up for him but he wishes he could’ve seen him because, deeply, he thinks that making the guy notice how pretty he looks could make him be the one to approach Yeonjun instead.

His thoughts embarrass him and his face is burning red.  
He, at least, is thankful that no one’s watching the scene he’s making right now.

Yeonjun shakes his head and mumbles a weak ‘shut up’ to himself. It's ridiculous.

He’s having a debate in his head about a guy he’s never even said hello to. He plugs in his headphones as the bus continues his path and now he’s at uni looking for his friends because he wants to at least have breakfast. Hopefully a coffee will mend his mood.

When classes end, Hueningkai and Beomgyu try to make him go for a hot chocolate. He’s tired and has to finish a project but he sees his friends’ pleading eyes and how hard they are trying to convince him that he can’t help but give up. He has been so busy that he hasn’t been able to hang out with them lately. Yeonjun knows he owes them that.

They decide the best plan would be grabbing their drinks and going for a walk around the city. The sky is already dark as it’s winter and you can notice a few stars if you look carefully. It's beautiful, he thinks.  
Yeonjun is relieved he picked that coat, otherwise his teeth would be chattering nonstop.

He pays attention to the things Hueningkai is saying. The younger is so naturally funny that even though he’s just telling them how his week went, the two boys accompanying him can’t stop laughing.

Yeonjun has always admired him. He doesn’t even need to try, it’s the way he is. He doesn’t know a single person that dislikes Hueningkai. You couldn't hate him even if you tried. He wishes he could be half as extroverted as him. He gives him a warm smile, encouraging the younger to keep on with the storytelling. Yeonjun stares at the funny look on Beomgyu's face and he doesn't know how, when, or why but the three of them are inseparable. And he's so glad.

They walk down the main streets which are filled up with people. The holidays being near make the air feel thicker. Not in a bad way though.  
The air just feels different. Like a tight hug or grandma's house.  
If you haven't noticed, Yeonjun loves Christmas and it makes his heart feel warm. He can’t explain it, he’s never been good at expressing his feelings. But he's happy and that's what truly matters.

They sit down on a bench looking at the decoratives around the city and the sparkling lights, empty cups in their hands when it happens.

Tallguy is passing by and he looks at him. Yeonjun swears he was already looking at him when he notices and that tints his cheeks with a slight blush that could be dismissed as something caused by the cold air. It happens so fast that Yeonjun isn’t even sure if he has hallucinated it.

But Beomgyu waves at the boy next to tallguy and it happens. Again. Now he has his big eyes looking back at Yeonjun’s once again and he hates how it makes him feel so small.  
It doesn't last more than 1 second, but he feels like he's been caught red-handed. Like the boy looked through him. 

He knows tallguy knows who he is. He could feel it. During the brief gaze he could feel the time stop for a little and the taller's eyes betrayed his apparently calm expression. Like he hesitated. 

Like he wanted to say hi. Do something.

If Yeonjun had looked more carefully, he would've noticed how said guy chewed on his lip and looked down afterwards, shyness making his steps less firm.

If Yeonjun had stared a little bit more, just a few milliseconds more, he could have even seen how his face heated up. 

But he didn't, so he thinks tallguy thinks he's an idiot.

Beomgyu is speaking again but Yeonjun's not listening. Should he ask his friend? Would it be too obvious? Did his friends notice how his leg is on a nervous twitch? Is he still blushing?

He can't wait.

He decides to interrupt. 'Hey Beomgyu, who was that?'

Said boy shuts silent and pays attention to the older. He simply answers 'Oh, we used to go to the same class back in highschool. His name is Taehyun.' he clarifies. But Yeonjun wasn't pleased with the answer.

'No, I mean. I meant the boy next to him.' Yeonjun replies fast, eyes bigger as he leans in, waiting for the answer.  
He needs to hear his name.

Beomgyu tilts his head. What is his hyung so impatient about? 'Oh, they're friends. I think he's..?' he furrows his eyebrows, thinking harder.  
'Yes, Soobin it is. Why? Do you know him?'

Soobin.

It's cute. 

A ghost smile adverts his cheeks. He's surprised at himself. How can something as simple as a name make him so happy?

He doesn't show it though. He can't. So he plays it cool and says he thinks he saw him around and Beomgyu goes back to what he was saying.

That night Yeonjun goes to bed feeling excited about tomorrow morning.


	3. gloves

Yeonjun's getting tired. 

He and tallguy -who now has a name, Soobin- have been sharing glances the whole week. The few advances they've made were nodding with their heads, as a way of letting the other know they acknowledge the other's presence, and smiling when their gazes meet.

Other than that, there was nothing. 

Don't get him wrong, he loves it. He's not grumpy anymore and stays in a cloud for the rest of the morning. Even his friends are starting to notice it too. 

He's just a bit impatient because they still haven't said a word and Yeonjun's starting to feel like a 16 year-old who is not able to control his growing crush.

No, it's not a crush. He just finds the boy incredibly attractive. Can you blame him?

That's why today, Yeonjun decides it's time to make some moves. Why couldn't he be friends with the guy who's been accompanying him for months? 

He steps in the bus and sits down in front of Soobin's seat without a doubt. This clearly catches the latter off guard, making him look at Yeonjun a little bit surprised and embarrassed. 

Is it good? Is he making him feel uncomfortable?

Oh God, is it bad? What should he do now?

Shit, he shouldn't have made anything.

However, he's conscious he can't step back, so Yeonjun mentally compliments himself as way of staying calm: 'You're good, now all you need to do is smile at him.'

He does so, and this time he gets to notice how the taller's cheeks are painted by a deep shade of red. Soobin looks down nervously only to look up at him again and Yeonjun can swear his heart is about to explode. 

Soobin cheeks are rosy and puffy and Yeonjun's hand burns when he imagines how it would feel to caress them. The taller's eyes turn into half-moons as he now smiles at him, letting his dimples show up and everything around Yeonjun seems to darken because the boy in front of him shines too much. 

The scene is too much for him. It's so soft and makes him feel so warm that Yeonjun wants to scream at the top of his lungs.

Yeonjun feels dizzy. 

Okay, he gives up. He is definitely crushing on the boy.

He wonders if it'd be too much to talk to him. Maybe start a trivial conversation.

But he doesn't. Instead, they continue to steal shy glances until they reach uni. When they stand up, Soobin waves at him, mouths a little goodbye and leaves the bus still blushing. 

Nevertheless, Yeonjun notices the boy had forgotten a glove in his seat, so he takes it in his hand and before he knows what he's doing he finds himself walking after him.

'Hey, you!' he shouts, but the boy doesn't get to hear it. Yeonjun speeds up his pace and when he's closer, he calls him. 'Soobin!'

Now the boy stops on his track and turns around, eyes big and a questioning look on his face. Yeonjun points at the glove on his hand and something seems to click in the boy's head. He comes closer and after hesitating a bit, he takes it. 

Soobin smiles at him. A little 'thank you' escapes his mouth so quietly that Yeonjun thinks he had imagined it. Yeonjun smiles back, and when he was about to wave him goodbye, the taller stops him. 'Hey, wait. I-' he starts. 

He blushes and Yeonjun's heartbeat raises up. He nods with his head to let the boy know he's listening. 

'How did you know my name?' 

Well fuck. He hits himself internally when he remembers how he had shouted Soobin's name just now without thinking twice. He's such an idiot.

Yeonjun's mind is running 10000 miles a minute. He's speechless. What was he supposed to say? 

He decides to tell the truth and after opening and closing his mouth, he finally articulates: 'Remember when your friend said hi to mine?' Soobin nods slowly, waiting for Yeonjun to continue.

The latter feels how his tongue dries out, but he can't escape. 

'I asked him about your name' he finishes.

Soobin didn't expect such a direct answer, or at least that's what Yeonjun gets from his surprised expression. His lips curve up showing Yeonjun his teeth and the latter can't help but think he looks like a little bunny. 

'Cute' he thinks. He smiles back. 

'Okay' Soobin finally says. 'May I ask what's yours?' he asks, confidence noticeably growing in him.

'Yeonjun' the shorter replies, eyes sparkling. He's way too happy. 'I'm Choi Yeonjun.'

Soobin lifted his eyebrows. 'No way! I'm a Choi too!' he says excitedly, forgetting about his embarrassed state. 

After talking for a little while, Soobin excuses himself and goes back to his faculty. He has told the shorter he studies Literature, which by the way, was by the opposite side of campus.  
He doesn't understand why he took that bus everyday when it's the only one that leaves you at Science's building, but Soobin is already gone so he can't ask him. 

At least, not today.

Yeonjun looks at his watch and his jaw drops. Classes have already started. He starts running to his faculty with an indelible smile on his face.

He looks forward to seeing him tomorrow.


	4. slow walks

It's good. Really. He's fine.

Yeonjun and Soobin have been talking on their way to uni. A lot. Their interactions have evolved and now they even sit next to each other everyday.  
They're still shy and Yeonjun's heart still skips a heartbeat whenever the taller gifts him a smile, but they're closer and he's on cloud nine.

The thing that truly worries him is the feeling of thick air surrounding them, filled with questions no one asked and hesitation that was slowly choking Yeonjun to death. He didn't expect any of them to make any moves either, because Yeonjun doesn't even know if his crush is crushing on him as well. But something was off and he could tell Soobin felt it too. The thing is that he's so delighted whenever he talks to the taller that he always forgets he had questions he wanted Soobin to answer. 

Looking at the brighter side, Yeonjun discovered many things that made the boy such an interesting person. He studies Literature but loves music and also carries around a little notebook because he secretly loves to sketch. He got shy when Yeonjun asked if he could take a look, at what Soobin replied 'not yet', so he didn't pressure the younger. Yes, younger. He also learnt that Soobin is a 2nd year student. A pretty smart one, actually.

He also started to gradually get used to Soobin's little things. Like how he covers his mouth with his hands when he laughs and feels timid and how he pouts when he's looking out of the window. How he always rethinks everything before speaking and how he parts his lips when he's concentrated on what to say next. How he makes Yeonjun feel comfortable, treating him like an old friend but always knowing his boundaries. How he smells like sweet vanilla and homemade coffee.  
Despite his huge body, Yeonjun found in Soobin such a delicate person, and even though they weren't best friends, he could tell Soobin has a genuine heart. He's a treasure.

And that scares him. Just a little. 

Yeonjun is also a lot of things. He's shy but brave. And hugely stubborn.

That's why one morning, when a friendly silence was surrounding the pair, he blurted 'Would you like to maybe grab coffee one day? Like the two of us?'  
Watching how the taller blushed furiously at his sudden suggestion, he quickly corrected himself. 'I mean if you ever want to or have time or don't have anything else to do or- you know. You can say no to me really I don't mind I don't want to press-''

'Yes hyung' Soobin stopped him. Yeonjun caught his own breath, scared of making a sound. 

The younger's dimples showed up, round cheeks making his eyes disappear almost completely. 'I would love to.'

So now Yeonjun is standing in front of his closet questioning in which outfit he would look prettier because he's meeting Soobin in 40 minutes.

Forty. Forty minutes. 

It's good. Really. He's fine.

Everything's alright. It's not a date and he's definitely not gonna mess up.

Or so he hopes.

He arrives at the café 10 minutes before they accorded only to find Soobin already waiting for him. The latter was playing with his hands and unconsciously chewing on his bottom lip. The image makes his heart go wild and Yeonjun can't stop a smile. He is too cute.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. His palms are sweaty and he finds it hard to fill his lungs with each step. Once he reaches the seat where Soobin is, the latter quickly stands up when he notices the older and gives him a hug. It happens so fast that Yeonjun is startled but somehow manages to hug back.

'Oh sorry' he chuckles, ears painted with a slight pink shade. 'I don't like giving handshakes and I thought a bow was inappropriate.' says as he fixes his turtleneck sweater.

Yeonjun sighs, relief now running through his body. He then raises his eyebrows and curves his lips, finding the taller unintentionally funny. 'Cute' he thinks.

To be fair, Yeonjun is surprised. In a good way. They talk about everything they could think of, the afternoon flies like it's nothing and the owners of the café have to tell them it's time to close. They look at each other and then at the window and it's true: it's already dark outside. God, did they just spend 4 hours talking?

They step out of the establishment. 'Wow, it's late.' Soobin states. His innocent eyes look around, fixing on the full moon above them. He turns to face Yeonjun and their eyes meet. 

They don't say it, but it's not necessary. 

None of them want it to end.

'Yeonjun hyung' he calls. 

Please don't go. He's not ready.

'Can I walk you home?' 

-

Maybe it's the city lights and how it makes Soobin's skin look appetising. Or maybe it's the weather, or the nearly empty streets they're walking through. Or maybe it's just because it's Christmas. Yeonjun decides he doesn't care anymore. He doesn't need any explanation. All he knows is that he's mesmerized by the boy he has by his side and can swear he's never felt happier. 

It may be hard to believe, but Yeonjun's never been the romantic type. Yes, he has been in a relationship before and he often watches movies about finding your other half. He always thought they were good, but that's all. And now that he finds himself going back home with a boy he has started talking to a month ago, with his heart pounding as hard as ever in his chest and a stupid smile in his face, he doesn't recognize himself.

But that's alright.

It's alright because it's Soobin and he makes him feel safe. And by the way the taller looks at him, he's almost sure the feeling is mutual.

They walk side by side and it may be because it's cold, but their hands brush against each other too many times for them to be a casualty.

With each step they gradually reduce the speed. They walk so slow that it's starting to look ridiculous. But it is not like none of them cares.

Unfortunately, they reach Yeonjun's apartment. Now they're standing in front of each other with sparkles and warmth in their eyes. God, he hates goodbyes.

'So' the younger says, his long fingers playing with his own jacket. 'See you on Monday?'

Yeonjun doesn't answer right away. Instead, he stands on tiptoes grabbing Soobin by the arm for stability and plants a simple kiss on his cheek. He feels the soft skin underneath his lips suddenly heat up and Yeonjun is about to cry and yell and hit everything because it feels better than he had ever imagined. 

Soobin smiles shyly and Yeonjun's hands ach to reach out and touch. But he doesn't. He gives a squeeze on the boy's arm and lets go. They both say goodbye and Soobin parts his way.

When Yeonjun enters the key and closes the door behind him, he lets out a loud sigh. He leans against it and takes his hand to his chest. He curses on Soobin for making him such a goddamn cliché.


	5. tree leaves

A few weeks have passed. Now it’s February and the two of them are sitting beneath a big tree on campus enjoying each other’s company.

Yeonjun’s at the edge.

All of his friends always tease him, picking on Yeonjun because of his stubbornness whenever he denies that Soobin and him are together. But God he wishes he was lying.

He’s so fond of the taller, he knows it. In fact, everyone does. He always blooms whenever he talks about him, and truth be told, that happened pretty often.

Okay, fine. He likes him a lot. It came to a point where Yeonjun didn’t even feel like denying it anymore.

Of course, Hueningkai and Beomgyu know this too, which is why he’s often asked why he hasn’t made any moves yet. And honestly, he doesn’t even know it himself. He’s somehow scared of rejection. He doesn’t seem to have noticed the not-so-sly glances the other takes at him or how Soobin always puts his bag in the seat next to him before Yeonjun takes the bus as if he were reserving it for him, even if the bus is mostly empty.

Honestly, Soobin and Yeonjun are closer than ever. They hang out whenever they have free time and they learned a lot about each other during these past weeks. However, Yeonjun still feels like it’s not enough. 

Actually, he doesn’t think he will ever be satisfied; he wants to know everything about Soobin. Whenever they part ways, he wishes they could’ve stayed one more minute. He misses him even when they're together. The tall boy happens to be always on his mind. He’s the person Yeonjun wants to tell the good news first.

He’s addicted to the younger: it’s never enough when it comes to Soobin. To them.

It’s February and exams week is over. It's still cold as it’s winter but today the sun is shining and there’s an almost nonexistent warm breeze dancing around. Soobin’s back is resting on the tree trunk and Yeonjun’s by his side, head resting on his school bag, his long body lying on the grass.  
The boy beside him is reading a book while Yeonjun looks at the sky, sunlight hitting just enough to keep them warm. Everything about this moment is perfect, he thinks. He tilts up his head to take a glance at Soobin.

The taller looks so concentrated while scanning the pages of this philosophical book, furrowing his eyebrows as if he’s having an argument with the words written down. Yeonjun can’t help but stare. The sun is above them but the tree leaves block a big amount of the light, which makes their eyes not hurt from the intensity. His bare skin stretches and relaxes as Soobin bites the inside of his cheeks out of habit and Yeonjun eyes fix their focus on them, adoration drowning his pupils.

He changes his position and is now sitting, both of his arms spread behind him so he can take a proper look at the younger, who doesn’t flinch at the sudden movements from the older.

A small leaf falls from the tree and lands on top of Soobins head. It happens slowly, almost like it’s part of a script, so Yeonjun can’t help but chuckle at the adorable view. Soobin now quits reading and raises his gaze to look at Yeonjun, innocent confusion showing in his face. 

Yeonjun’s heartbeat quickens just a little as he comes closer to the boy. He lifts his hand slowly, making his movements as delicate as he can, like he’s scared Soobin might disappear or run away. The latter gulps, strange anticipation on his eyes. Yeonjun knows he’s looking at him and the proximity makes his chest ache, but he doesn’t dare to look back. He’s scared that he may not be able to resist the temptation. He doesn’t trust his instincts.

So instead he takes the fallen leaf from the black haired head and puts it in front of Soobin’s face. But none of them care about the leaf anymore.

They are still so close, barely two inches separating their faces. Yeonjun lowers his hand still holding the leaf and now he does dare to stare back. Soobin looks like he’s battling with his own thoughts. However, that doesn’t stop his eyes from falling to Yeonjun’s mouth and going back to his eyes. They’re so close that the older could swear he’s breathing Soobin’s air into his lungs, the sweet vanilla scent makes him feel dizzy.

God, he’s making Yeonjun go crazy.

He doesn’t know how it happens, but before he can think about it twice he cups Soobin’s cheek with his hand, thumb caressing the skin. The younger’s eyes close for a moment and he leans into the touch. He puts his hand on top of Yeonjun’s and after a moment he opens them once again to look back at the older. Yeonjun can feel his own eyes watering and his heart pounding hard in the middle of his chest, too many emotions for him to process all at once. He’s scared Soobin may hear his wild beating heart.

The air feels too thick and hesitation is dancing around the pair, none of them daring to make the final move. 

It’s when another leaf falls between them that Yeonjun comes to his senses. They both watch its path carefully, admiring its dance with the wind until it reaches the ground. It’s so cliché. Their eyes lock again and time stops.

Yeonjun decides he can’t wait any longer. 

He leans slowly, his eyes never looking away from Soobin’s as if he’s waiting for him to give permission. He feels the younger nod against his palm, eyelids mildly closed and Yeonjun finally closes the distance between them. 

He gives him a simple and short kiss and separates a few millimeters to admire the furiously blushed face of the other. He watches the boy’s parted lips instinctively leaning in, searching for his lips. Yeonjun cooes at the view and presses their lips together again, this time firmly.  
Soobin puts his hand on Yeonjun’s nape, fingers locked with the strands of hair. They melt into each other’s mouths, none of them wanting the moment to end. Lips in sync, enjoying the taste of their first kiss. 

Unfortunately, the lack of oxygen forces them to pull back. Soobin puts their foreheads together and they sigh, eyes still closed.  
Yeonjun smiles and gives a eskimo kiss to the boy, causing Soobin’s little laugh to come out. He notices the younger is still embarrassed and he hurries to bury his face on the curve of Yeonjun’s neck.

‘Soobinnie’ the older sings stupidly, teasing the boy.

‘Shut up hyung’ he replies still in his neck, ears as red as ever. He pulls back and gives Yeonjun a quick peck before lying on the grass.

Yeonjun follows him and clings to the boy almost immediately. He can’t help it. It’s like now that he has tasted the boy, he can't get enough of him. 

He’s addicted to Soobin’s touch.

Soobin is now playing with Yeonjun’s fingers. After a few minutes, Soobin dares to break the silence.

‘Yeonjun-hyung?’ he calls, fingers caressing the back of Yeonjun’s hand.

‘Mhm’ the older lets out a little sound to let Soobin know he is listening, eyes closed and left cheek resting on Soobin’s shoulder as he hugs him. 

‘Do you remember when you asked me about the sketch notebook?’ Soobin asks with sudden nervousness rising up. Yeonjun opens his eyes to look at the younger's face. He nods, curious eyes fixating on the boy.

Soobin looks around looking for his bag and reaches it. He pulls out the notebook and sits up, making Yeonjun copy his posture. He hands it to the older with a slight blush.

Yeonjun takes it and opens it. The first few pages are filled with multiple and random drawings. He draws really well, Yeonjun thinks. His smile grows as he views more pages until he reaches a specific drawing.

He recognizes himself, headphones in his ears and looking out of the window. His jaw dropped. Yeonjun leads his fingers to the paper, following the pencil’s trace. 

He looks at Soobin but the boy is looking down at the notebook, ears already dyed in a hot pink shade.

Yeonjun keeps passing pages. He finds more and more drawings of him as he goes on and warmth fills his body. He places the notebook back on the grass and takes Soobin’s hand in his. 

‘I-. Look.’ the taller still refuses his gaze, but manages to keep talking. ‘I know you’re curious about why I take the same bus a-and i wanted to tell you but i was scared of your reaction but…’ he places his hand on Yeonjun’s thigh, drawing circles with his thumb. He looks up and meets Yeonjun's eyes. ‘I’m ready now.’

Yeonjun nods encouraging the boy.

‘I saw you one day at the café. Taehyun pointed at your group to tell me he’s friends with Beomgyu.’ he starts, calmer than before. ‘I couldn’t take my eyes off you.’ Yeonjun blushes at his words but doesn’t interrupt.

‘My friend told me you were studying medicine so i went to your faculty. Don’t think I’m a stalker, I was just curious.’ he quickly clarifies before continuing. ‘I saw you from afar taking the bus, so I took the same as you the following day.’ he admits, now blushing himself.

‘I was planning on doing it just one day, but we made eye contact and I-’ Soobin stops to breath in and out as an attempt to calm his nervousness. ‘I crushed on you right away.’ he finishes.

Yeonjun is speechless. A smile spreads on his face and puts his hands on Soobin’s shoulder, shaking him friendly. ‘Soobinnie, your cuteness is gonna kill me.’ he cooes now pitching his cheeks.

‘Hyung stop’ the other cries in fake annoyance, copying Yeonjun’s smile.

Yeonjun does so and rests his hand on Soobin's lap. Now that the boy has sincered himself, it is his turn.

‘Well, to be fair… I kinda crushed on you when I first saw you on the bus.’ he admits shamelessly. ‘So we’re tied.’

Soobin raises his eyebrows, not expecting the confession. ‘Really?’ 

Yeonjun chuckles. ‘Yeah. I was in denial at first y’know. But then I saw you on the street that night and I knew I was in deep shit.’

Soobin laughs cutely and leans in, giving a chaste kiss against Yeonjun’s lips. They separate and Yeonjun asks quietly, almost whispering. ‘Is it stupid if I say that I like you?’

Soobin smiles again but doesn’t answer. Instead, he kisses the boy, this time longer. They tilt their heads and Yeonjun’s tongue takes the courage to lick Soobin’s lips, asking for permission.

After what seemed to be hours, they pull away and Soobin breathes out ‘Depends.’

‘On what?’

Soobin becomes brave, a smirk appearing and dimples adorning his face. His eyes shine looking at him.

‘Is it stupid if I ask you to be my boyfriend?’

Yeonjun imitates the younger and pulls Soobin into a kiss, making them fall against the soft grass. They laugh through the kiss and Yeonjun can feel his heart swelling in his chest. 

He thinks that maybe university and public transportation don’t really suck anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it. thanks for everyone who read this, i had so much fun writing it! i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did <3


	6. 11m

This isn't an update, but I'd like to talk about this story and its relation with today's date.

This story was inspired by the song 'Jueves' by La Oreja de Van Gogh. 

Said song talked about a love story happening in a train. The girl had a crush on the boy. It was deep, without malice and platonic. Every morning they would coincide, and she would write down her thoughts about him. His smile, his hair, how she loved her eyes. 

She wrote poems for him, but never confessed. Never talked to him, all she did was stare. And he stared back. 

The girl's diary talked about the two of them. 

I know what you're thinking. This story is absolutely beautiful, but why is it famous? Why is it so important that a music group decided to pay tribute to the two lovers?

Sixteen years ago, a day like today, the worst and deadliest terrorist attack happened in Madrid, Spain.

"The 2004 Madrid train bombings were nearly simultaneous, coordinated bombings against the Cercanías commuter train system of Madrid, Spain, on the morning of 11 March 2004 – three days before Spain's general elections. The explosions killed 193 people and injured around 2,000."

It was absolutely devastating for the whole nation. Every year, we pray for those innocent lives who were taken.

It was between the victims' belongings, that the police found this girl's diary.

The lovers died before their story could begin.

Everyone was so moved about it. Almost like not only hundreds of people were assassinated, but also the light, the joy, the pureness. The respect, the empathy, the love. This incident was proof that hate destroys humankind.

This year, due to covid-19 issue, it seems like Spain has forgotten about this. It saddens me —even angers me— that I heard no one acknowledge this date.

I guess none of you knew about this —even though it is the deadliest attack in Europe to this day— but I still wanted to talk about it. I think the victims deserve it.

Remember that you're loved and make sure you tell the people you care about that you love them. You never know when life's gonna burst into pieces.

Thanks for sticking to this story. I love you all.


End file.
